Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a terminal and a method of displaying menu icons thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a user to input various commands to the terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
When a terminal operates as a multimedia device capable of performing the above-described various functions, various menu icons are displayed on the display screen of the terminal as various as the functions. The various menu icons, however, hinders a user's convenience for terminal manipulations and may cause confusions to the user. So, efforts have been made to configure and arrange the various menu icons to facilitate users' manipulations.